


Just go to sleep

by Askell



Series: Sleeping Beauties [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Animal Onesie, Cute, Finals, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kigurumi, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares (mention), Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, So much fluff I swear, Starfleet Academy, UFO underwear (on several surfaces), it's so fluffy it puts unicorns to shame, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askell/pseuds/Askell
Summary: Let's summarize it as an Onion headline:"Study Reveals: Studying Is Bad. Local Man Finds Unexpected Solution In Hugs."





	Just go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently started watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine so I guess you can see where I find my inspiration for the dialogues. Also I should have never started writing this at 11PM. You can really see how much I want to sleep in here, and how much I hate finals. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. I do not own original medium etc, though I wish I owed that sweet ass. 
> 
> Love y'all, I take requests and comments make me blush so please shower me with them. Tumblr is @landlockedastronaut if you want to converse/scream/send memes.

Finals week. Hours on top of hours of trying to transform a puny human brain into a supercalculator. Needless to say, tremendous amounts of energy drinks were involved. Leonard barely remembered what the sun actually looked like, besides distant memories of the blessed times when he could afford leisure and idle distractions. Yet, in the midst of having been forced to handwrite for the first time since he was 16 because of a tragic coffee accident, he thanked every deity he knew for how easy Starfleet finals were compared to Med School. 

In the bleakest hours of the night, his head feeling like it was going to burst at the seams, he wondered why he even tried to read anymore. The blurred words danced before his eyes, his doctor’s calligraphy making things even worse. Jim’s was much prettier, surprisingly clean and impersonal for someone so restless, where he had annotated his friend’s notes. Having lived literally 3 meters away from him for two years, Leonard knew it was not his natural handwriting, but the one he was forced to use so that people could read him. Not that it was particularly bad, just very expressive. No one bothered to learn how to decypher italics nowadays.

Bones jumped in place when he realized he had been staring at his friend for God knows how long, utterly lost in thought. Jim’s head was buried in his arms, a soft snore escaping the animal onesie he insisted on wearing. Next to the pile of blonde hair sticking in all places, the alarm clock indicated 1AM. It felt like 4 already. An amused smile found its way on Leonard’s exhausted face. No adult he knew looked so endearing wearing a fleece tiger suit, the tiny plastic whales on his desk looking like the world’s smallest bodyguards watching over him. 

Jim may have been a massive pain in the ass to live with at first, his mounts of alien-themed underwear remaining unpicked on various surfaces, the love holos people kept slipping under their door which he pretended he had no idea were for him, that one time he surprised his roommate trying to shave his intimates, and the countless fights they had about sports on TV; yet they had grown on one another. 

The younger man understood Leonard’s need for silence and keeping the house cleaner than necessary, and he in return understood Jim’s need to move every forty seconds. It was very hard not to diagnose every single of the many health issues his roommate had, out of respect for his privacy, but the doctor in him wondered how anyone could have missed how many symptoms of hyperactivity he checked. 

Movement was usual, as well as misplacing/losing random items, but one thing Len had never had the heart to bring up were the nightmares. He wasn’t his friend’s physician, and if Jim refused to consult about them, the least Bones could do was to make things easy for him. Switching on the lights, letting them on, telling him stories until he went back to sleep, and very rarely, hugging the hell out of him because dammit, the kid really needed it. 

Recognizing the first tremors in his friend’s shoulders, Bones gently shook his shoulders with one hand. No reaction. Then Jim started to shiver violently, gasping for air. His eyes flew open when he rose up from his desk, his spine audibly popping. Seeing the wet streaks on his cheeks, Len didn’t even think as he pulled him into his arms. After a few shaken breaths and two more tremors, Jim’s arms finally found their way around his friend’s waist, lining up their bodies in a more comfortable way.

“Feelin’ better?”

“Yeah… I don’t remember what happened.” A silence and then, “I must be crushing your thighs.”

“Never thought I’d thank Sargeant Miller for her awful training sessions, but as your butt can probably tell I haven’t skipped leg day.”

“It’s too late to talk about my butt,” he managed to articulate through a yawn. “But I’m proud of you Bones, one day you might even climb the stairs without dying.”

“That’s the last time I hug you, brat.”

“No,” Jim all but ordered, tightening his grip. 

Resting his chin on top of his roommate’s sand-colored hair, Leonard sighed and started drawing random pattern on the soft fabric. Jim relaxed so visibly, it was almost certain if he could purr, he would. Sadly, he weighed much more than a cat.

“Get up man, I can’t feel the blood circulating anymore. Also as head of this apartment I’m calling off revisions for today. If I catch you with the lights on later, I’ll throw away your UFO socks.”

The loud gasp he heard from his friend after having gotten up was enough to ascertain how effective the threat was. Jim was now visibly pouting from under his tiger hood, looking like a 6-years-old with stubble and dark circles. Finals had the power to turn any man into a hermit. 

“Since when are you head of the apartment?”

“Since my name is above yours on the door.”

“You can’t use alphabet as an excuse, that’s cheating!” said Jim, trying to sound angry but having the effect lessened by the enormous yawn he couldn’t stifle. “Why you smilin’, doctor?”

“Just go to sleep, you baby.”

“Call me baby one more time and I’ll constantly use terms of endearment when talking to you in public.”

Leonard found his eyebrow rising on its own will. During the time Jim had tried to argue against him, he had shut off the lights, changed into his sleeping shirt and briefs, gotten to bed and started to close his eyes. He was almost sure Jim was still standing next to his desk.

“You already do that.”

“Fair enough, then I’ll stop.”

“You can’t even imagine how devastated I am. Good night Jimmy.”

Only silence answered him. His limbs feeling like they were under the most tender hydraulic press, he slowly started to feel the blessed spinning sensation of his mind shutting off to sleep. He felt such relief and happiness at the idea of falling asleep that he didn’t hear the first time a tiny voice called him. When he felt the breath accompanying his whispered name on his face however, he reluctantly opened his eyes again. Not that he could see anything, but he felt the warmth from Jim’s hands next to his, as well as the dip in the mattress where they laid. 

“Whaddyawan’” he grumbled, not caring if he sounded like his drunk grandpa.

“I can’t…”

“Wanna switch on the lights?”

“No, it’s. Nevermind, where do you keep your sleeping hypos?”

“You’re not injecting yourself with my hypos Jim. Come here,” he added, lifting up his blanket and moving back to leave him space. “Works with my daughter, and since you’re a child as well there’s no reason it wouldn’t with you.”

“I’m not a child.”

“Hurry up, I’m freezing.”

“Fine. Tell anyone and I won’t make you my CMO.”

“Yeah yeah sure, now shut up and sleep with me.”

A few moments of hesitation later, Leonard felt the weight of his friend next to him, a true furnace because of the onesie. Judging from the breath he could feel ghosting on his lips, he guessed Jim was facing him. Due to the lack of space, they struggled a bit before finding a compromise in tangling their legs, Bones’ head slightly below Jim’s, not quite in the crook of his neck because of the thick fleece which was already making him sweat without touching it. Just as he was about to allow Morpheus to claim him once again, he felt his friend’s arm around him. Before he could stop himself, he pressed a kiss to Jim’s shoulder.

Mortified, he was about to apologize and explain Joanna couldn’t sleep without her goodnight kiss, when Jim’s own lips pressed tenderly in his hair. The arm around him tightened a little, one hand finding its way on his neck, a warm and comfortable weight against his skin. Feeling especially daring, but mostly wondering if he was dreaming, Leonard tentatively wrapped up his his arm around Jim’s waist as well, bringing their bodies close. Closer than what was generally acceptable for friends. 

None of them realized they had fallen asleep. When the strident 7AM alarm woke them up with a jolt, Leonard found out that Jim’s bed head could get worse than usual and realized cheeks could hurt if you smile too much. 

“I know what you’re thinking, shut up,” grinned Jim in return, before vigorously rubbing his face against the pillow in an attempt to keep his eyes open.

“You look like a sparrow’s nest, Darlin’.”

“Thanks for the very specific bird I wasn’t looking for, _honey_.”

“Oh no don’t call me that, every single woman in my family calls me honey.”

“You think I’m not good enough to be a woman of your family? After all we’ve lived together?”

“Well, you can be part of my family if you want but I picture my 122-years-old grandma when you say that.”

“Careful man, I might take your offer seriously,” said Jim in a way suggestive enough to make Leonard realize what he had just implied.

“Uuugh that sounded- mornings are my doom. Also, lemme at least buy you dinner first.”

“You buy me dinner on a regular basis.”

“No, I keep tabs on those and you owe me a lot of money.”

“Leonard Henry McCoy, are you inviting me on a date?”

“Someday you’ll find what the H stands for, I promise, and yes. But you still owe me money.”

Jim seemed to be about to find the perfect comeback when soft lips against his made him forget how to speak entirely. If someone had told Leonard he would have kissed a younger man in a tiger suit thirty minutes before rushing to the exam center half-dressed and so happy it frightened his classmates, he would have never believed them. But again, he would have never believed the kiss was more than enthusiastically reciprocated either.


End file.
